


Nine in the Afternoon

by thetealord



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, So much flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is in love with James and James has no idea. James is falling in love with Harry and Harry has no idea. Somehow they manage to work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love these two a lot and I finally managed to write a fic.

Harry stepped out of the cab and made his way up the steps and into the tailor shop. Merlin and Arthur had requested his presence, to debrief him on his next assignment. Normally he would have continued straight up into the dining room, but he stopped.

The shop was usually empty aside from Thomas at the counter or the occasional customer, but it wasn't Thomas who his gaze was immediately drawn to. James was standing there, browsing the tie selection. He looked up and grinned at Harry like he'd been expecting him, then held up what Harry would call a forest green tie, placing it over the current blue one he wore at his neck.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Harry deadpanned at him. "Looks awful with the red pocket square. I'd go for a neutral color." He didn't smile, though he would admit he was vaguely amused. Everyone knew James couldn't dress himself for shit; his color sense was the worst he'd ever seen. Most days it was like he just picked a few random articles of clothing and threw them on without a second thought. Some thought he was color blind. He wasn't, he just needed someone to make sure he didn't embarrass himself on a regular basis, and that person was usually Harry.

James looked down at the formentioned pocket square and in that moment Harry brushed past him, up towards the dining room. He did not need to deal with James being an idiot. He had a debriefing to attend. But as he made his way down the hall, he could hear the sound of James's footsteps following after him all the way. 

When he arrived, he sighed and sat down next to Arthur, James taking up his seat as well. Merlin was there too, standing. Harry settled back and tried his hardest not to raise an accusing eyebrow at James. Why was he there?

"Good afternoon, Galahad, Lancelot," Merlin said, nodding to each of them.

Harry motioned to James. "Pardon the sudden question, but why is Lancelot here, Merlin? I thought I was the only one summoned here today."

Merlin shook his head. "No, we're assigning you both to this mission. You've worked well together in the past." He paused and looked at the two of them, raising an eyebrow. "Unless there's a good reason you shouldn't be going together this time?"

Harry frowned, but James spoke up before he could say anything. "Don't worry, Merlin, Harry and I will have no trouble, will we, Harry?"

Harry snorted at him. No, they most certainly would not. He and James were a perfect team. And Harry loved working with him, he truly did. But James's presence was intoxicating. He'd been infatuated with him even before that one time they had to fake a kiss for a mission in Barcelona, and since then it had only been worse. That was why he stayed away. He hated being in love because it hurt so much, but even more than that, he hated admitting that he was in love, especially when he knew that feeling would never be returned.

Merlin was staring at him expectantly. Harry nodded to James and remained, as ever, composed, distant, keeping himself carefully contained. "No, of course not. No trouble at all. Carry on, Merlin."

James grinned, but he only smiled at Harry for a split second, a look that made his heart feel like it might burst out of his chest, and then James turned that irresistable grin on Merlin instead and winked at him. "You're looking wonderful today, by the way, Merlin." Merlin just blinked at him, and James flashed an equally broad grin at Arthur. "You as well, Arthur." Arthur met him with a deadpan stare, and James's smile faded. "Right. Carry on."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, and Merlin motioned to the screen, getting on with the debriefing.

The whole time, James kept making obvious efforts to flirt with Merlin and _Arthur_ , of all people, while completely ignoring Harry. This wasn't the first time this had happened, either, so Harry supposed he should have been expecting that behavior. It had been going on for weeks, months. James had been flirting with _everyone_ except for Harry, like he was trying to make a point, although Harry wasn't exactly sure what point he was trying to make, except perhaps to drill in Harry's head over and over that he would never, ever want him no matter how much Harry wanted James.

When they were finished, Harry immediately stood, thanked Merlin and Arthur, ignored James, and left, making his way from the dining hall as quickly as he possibly could to put distance between himself and Lancelot.

"Harry! Hold on!"

Harry had half a mind to just keep going. But his heart won out over his head and he let out a long sigh and stopped, halfway down the stairs, reluctantly looking over his shoulder. "What do you want?" he asked, a bit snappish. 

James rushed up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. Harry just stared at him, but when James gave it a friendly squeeze, his heart thudded in his chest.

"Well, we should talk about this," James said, and Harry almost asked what he wanted to talk about, almost hopefully, and then realized of course... James meant the mission. Stupid, that he thought it could have been anything else for just a split second. 

"Ah." Harry said. "Yes, of course." He almost started walking, but his mind drifted, and before he could stop himself he turned towards towards the other man, studying him. "James," he began carefully. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" James asked far too innocently, shoving his hands in his pockets, but there was such a smile on his face Harry just raised an eyebrow and tried his hardest not to smile back. James's smiles were always infectious. It was one of the things Harry loved about him. But there was sometimes a sadness behind them, too, and Harry knew why. He harbored the same guilt, after all, over Lee, and the unfortunate way James had become a Kingsman in the first place.

"You know exactly what," Harry informed him. 

James folded his arms and leaned forward toward him. Being one step up made him almost uncannily taller than Harry. "Remind me," James said, raising his eyebrows in a way that made Harry want to strangle him and kiss him at the same time. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry took note of Thomas, working behind the desk on the main floor of the shop and grabbed Lancelot's arm, hauling him down the rest of the stairs, ignoring the tailor, and without a word shoved the other man straight into Fitting Room 1 and followed him in, locking the door behind them. He could practically feel Thomas smiling, knew the old tailor was aware of far more than he let on, but pushed all that aside, leveling his gaze at James.

"Flirting with every other damn man in your vicinity except me," Harry said, his tone coming out far too harsh, far too strained even for his own liking. "Especially the other Kingsmen. Even _Arthur_ for Christ's sake." 

"Harry," James said, giving him a lazy grin and moving to lean against the wall next to him, away from the mirror. "You almost sound... jealous. Not that I mind. You look good when you're angry." He winked and Harry just stared at him for a moment, his heart twisting in his chest, and then James laughed, that gorgeous, Heavenly sound, and shook his head. "I swear to God, Harry, how long is it going to take you to get it?"

Harry paused. To get it? To get what? 

James stared at him like he was expecting something, just a slight, casual smile on his face.

Harry shook his head, his heart suddenly beating hard and fast. "I don't understand."

James sighed and ran one hand back through his hair. "Merlin was wrong...?"

"Wrong about what?" Harry dared to ask, his voice far too hopeful.

James just stared at him for a long moment. "Barcelona."

Just that one word, the mention of that place was enough to bring back all the memories, the memories that haunted him day in and day out. Missions came and went, some blurred together and some he always remembered but Barcelona... that had been special, because it was the place where they'd kissed, passionately in an alleyway to throw off pursuers. And after that, they had pulled apart and said nothing and Harry had known it would never be. 

James stared down at the ground and continued. "Merlin... told me..." He let out a frustrated sound, as if he didn't want to admit it, like it was ridiculous. "He told me you... had feelings for me. I thought, maybe if I flirted with all the others, you would get jealous and..."

"And?" Harry prompted, not taking his eyes off James for an instant.

"I..." James glanced at him, and his face was flushed. He looked more embarassed than Harry had ever see him before. "I don't know."

They stood in awkward silence for a long moment, James staring at the mirror, Harry staring at James, both of them waiting for the other one to say something, something meaningful. Harry had never exactly considered himself... good at this sort of thing. James, he'd always thought, was more the expert between the two of them, given how charming he could be. But it seemed, when it came down to a conversation that really mattered, they were both just as lost. 

"Merlin wasn't wrong," Harry said at last, quiet. When James looked up at him, he was smiling, just a little. But Harry very quickly decided that he did not want to have this conversation in a fitting room. It just wasn't proper, and besides, he didn't need anyone else overhearing if they were standing outside. So, he took a step back and opened the door. "You were right. Let's go talk about the mission. My place." 

James didn't need to be told twice, and he followed after Harry in a manner that reminded him far too much of the way James had taken to him during his training. He'd been Merlin's pick, but he'd always respected Harry above all, and that was part of the reason he and Lee had ended up being such good friends. Even then, Harry had felt far too much affection for him, but never in all those years did he imagine there was a possibility James might feel the same, until now. 

Just before they headed out, James stopped and stepped over to the tie display, picking up the one he'd had earlier and winked at Harry. "I'm buying the green tie," he informed him, and Harry just smiled to himself and shook his head.

\--

Together, they took a cab back and barely said a word the whole way there. The tension was certainly there between them, so tight Harry felt he could hardly breathe at times, but when they were back at his home and he had the file opened on the dining room table, he eased back into business. He wanted desperately to finish the conversation they'd started in the fitting room, but he wasn't sure if now was the right time, or when the right time would be. He couldn't just bring it up again just like that, it didn't feel right.

James, wearing his new and extremely hideous green tie, hovered over his shoulder for a moment, making Harry tense, then leaned over the folder instead, flipping through the pages they were given. 

"I took a look at it on the way over," James said, as if Harry hadn't seen him flipping through some of the pages when he was sitting right bloody next to him. "Our flight leaves early tomorrow morning, and we'll need to do some recon before we really get into position." He spoke with certainty, but his voice was unusually tense. He tapped two invitations on paper thrown in with the rest and Harry pulled over his tablet to take a few notes and inspect the location, ignoring the pounding of his heart in his ears. "This party will be the key."

"James," Harry said quietly after a moment, turning and staring straight at him. "I know." James looked up, smiling almost apologetically. "This is exactly what Merlin briefed us on not half an hour ago. The question isn't what we're going to do, but how we'll react depending on how it all pans out once we arrive." He set the tablet down, pointed to the map he'd pulled up, and leaned over the table next to the other man, their shoulders almost brushing. Their hands almost touching.

James leaned into him as he reached over to pull the tablet closer, zooming in. Their shoulders touched, their fingers brushed, and James brought the map down to show street level. "Well of course we'll be going in the front door. What if things don't go as planned?"

"We pick an exit point in case of an emergency and a spot to meet nearby, yet far enough away from the building, in case we get separated. James—" Harry snapped his gaze over to look at the other man and held it.

James looked at him, smiled in a way that was far too alluring for his own good, and leaned in closer. "Yes, sir?"

That did it. He couldn't possibly take the tension anymore after that, and to Harry's surprise, as he leaned forward, James leaned up and kissed _him_ , caught his lips and kissed him. It was warm and perfect and in that moment he felt utter bliss. Nothing in his life had ever felt so good.

There was a flush creeping up the back of his neck and Harry leaned down and kissed him more. James tilted his head into it, leaned up against him to deepen it, hummed into it, and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever felt in his life, the way James just melted right up against him. Harry wrapped an arm around him, pulled him closer, parted his lips and James parted his in turn, until the kiss was hot and deep and Harry felt himself relaxing into it, wanting to move closer, wanting more.

After a moment, they parted, both of them panting slightly. There was a very pleased smile on James's lips, so cocky and sure of himself Harry couldn't help but lean in and kiss him again, more gently. "Are you sure?" Harry muttered.

"Did you just ask me if I was sure about kissing you?" James grinned, leaning in to kiss him again. "Harry..."

"Not just that," Harry muttered.

James nodded, reluctant to pull away. "For God's sake, Harry, If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have kissed you just now. I wouldn't still be kissing you," he said as he leaned in but Harry pulled away, suddenly hesitant. 

"James...," he said slowly, placing a firm hand on the man's shoulder. "Isn't this..., well." He cleared his throat. "Your first time... with another man?"

James just stared at him for a long moment, then snorted, almost laughed. "Is _that_ what you're worried about? Honestly, Harry, I thought you knew. I prefer women, yes, but I've dated plenty of men before. Dated Percival for a few weeks before he got sick of me grabbing his arse all the time. Harry." He held Harry's gaze, firm and serious for a moment. "I'm bisexual. All right?" He touched his shoulder, gentle, to soothe away his worries. "And I want this. After we kissed in Barcelona I... I could never forget it. I thought about it all the time. That's what I was trying to tell you, Harry. I was trying to make you jealous because I _want_ you."

Harry was sure any moment he was going to wake up and this was going to be a dream but... no. It was real, oh so wonderfully real, and his heart was beating so hard in his chest he thought it might burst. Pulling James close, their lips brushing, he growled low in his throat and smiled, his other hand gravitating to the younger man's hips and around to the top of his arse. "I thought I'd never hear you say that," he whispered, and caught his lips in another hard kiss, nipping at his mouth. "I've wanted you for years. _Years_. God... you're so gorgeous. I want you so much, I want to fuck your gorgeous arse." 

"If you want it, it's all yours," James muttered against his lips, nipping back at him, and Harry growled again and backed him right up against the edge of the table. He had just a little height on the other man, enough to give him just a touch of leverage, and he coaxed James's thighs apart and pressed his own between them, grinding against his cock. 

"Good. I want to wreck you until you're screaming for me," he murmured back, drawing him up into a kiss that was hard and deep and perfect, their tongues pressing together, and he licked into the other man's mouth, a thrill running up his spine as James let him in, the younger man leaning up desperately into it, arching against him. 

"Mmm, I'd love that," James mumbled when they parted, and leaned over to nip at Harry's neck, one hand pressed to the back of his suit coat, holding him close. 

"You would, wouldn't you?" Harry grinned back, nipped at his ear, his neck, and pressed open-mouthed kisses to his skin until he reached his collar, then moved back over to his lips. "I can't believe I didn't realize you wanted this so much. I would have done this sooner." Ages ago. _Years_ ago. It was just so beautiful, the way the younger man moved against him, and it was absolutely everything he'd ever wanted and more. Harry kissed him again, open-mouthed and filthy and deep, as deep as he possibly could kiss him, until his jaw ached from it, and James arched right up against him, opening up his mouth to him, moaning. _Moaning_. It was the most gorgeous sound he'd ever heard in his life and Harry let out a quiet groan in return, making them both shudder.

"James," Harry whispered, quiet, reverent, taking a moment to smooth down all the desire welling up in his chest. James smiled against his lips.

"Mm?"

"The mission discussion... can wait a few hours I think, don't you?"

"Definitely." James curled an arm around his neck, ran warm fingers through his hair.

"To the bedroom?"

James grinned. "Absolutely."

They kissed again, hard and deep, and then parted reluctantly. Harry kept an arm around James's waist and James kept an arm around Harry's shoulders as they made their way from the kitchen table and up the stairs, kissing on occasion, pulling each other closer, eager to be tangled together again. When they reached the bedroom, Harry shut the door and pressed James up against it, kissing him long and slow, humming against his lips. "You gorgeous man," he whispered and James smiled.

"Are you going to give me more," he asked, "or just keep kissing me?"

"Oh, I could kiss you for ages," Harry muttered, closing his eyes, breathing him in, taking in that moment, and reveling in the other man's closeness and the beating of their hearts and their half-hard cocks pressed together through their trousers. "But yes. Here." He kissed him again as he undid the knot of James's awful green tie, pulling it loose, and started on the buttons of his waistcoat, popping them open one by one. He coaxed his suit coat from his shoulders until it was almost off but was reluctant to let it drop to the floor. When he hesitated, James shrugged it off instead and let it fall, followed closely by his waistcoat. 

"I'll dry clean it later," he muttered against Harry's lips, and kissed him and kissed him, backing him up towards the bed as he pulled off his tie and Harry started undoing his own buttons, carefully stripping out of his suitcoat and hanging it over the chair near his bed, undoing his tie and hanging it there as well. Then they were back together again, kissing, working each other out of their shirts.

"God, you're gorgeous," Harry breathed against him as he pushed James's shirt from his shoulders, revealing all the strong muscles along his arms and across his chest.

"You keep saying that," James muttered as the shirt dropped to the floor and Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, pulled him closer, so close their hips pressed together. "Not that I mind." James leaned in to press their mouths together, nipping at his lower lip, and ground their hips together. 

Sparks flew up Harry's spine at that and he kissed James harder, more insistently, then worked his way across the stubbled line of his jaw and down the strong lines of his neck to the dip near his shoulder, biting down and sucking a mark into his skin. "Gorgeous, gorgeous man."

James laughed, quiet and fond into his hair, tugged him closer by the waistband of his trousers and ground their hips together again, moaning. "You feel so damn good, Harry. We need to get the hell out of these clothes." His voice cracked as Harry bit down on his collarbone, sucking a mark there as well. "You're going to have me covered in bruises at this rate," he grunted, though he was smiling. 

"That's the idea." Harry grinned against his skin and rotated them, backing James up against the edge of the bed, undoing the other man's belt and fly, coaxing his trousers down around his hips and returning to stroke the soft skin around his waist. Pushing him backward, they toppled down onto the bed together, Harry leaning over him and moving back to his lips, kissing him again, deeper and deeper, his jaw aching from it, their lips swollen from all the kisses, and James was panting against his mouth when they pulled back just enough to breathe. 

James's fingers worked at the buttons of Harry's shirt, pulling it open and coaxing it off him until he eventually dropped it off the side of their bed and for a moment they both just... paused and looked at each other. "And you keep telling me _I'm_ gorgeous," James rumbled at last, running an appreciative hand down Harry's chest. 

Harry let out a quiet sound in the back of his throat as they watched each other, a sound of want and need, and quickly undid his fly and pushed down his trousers, shaking them off his legs and oddly not particularly caring where they landed. And then he leaned down closer and pressed their hips and their chests together, shuddering at the feeling of skin against skin.

James arched up against him, their cocks grinding together through the cloth of their boxers and they gasped together, James moaning as he rocked his hips up to try to garner more friction. It was just perfect and filthy and beautiful, the way James arched into him, like Harry was the only one who could give him all the air he needed to breathe, and he ran his hands across the younger man's skin and all his gorgeous, perfect muscles along his arms and chest, down his sides and around to his back and the top of his arse. He could still hardly believe that James was there, almost completely naked in his arms and moaning for him, that it was James kissing him, wanting him desperately, and that it wasn't just another dream he was having that he would soon wake up from, hard and leaking and alone.

Their bodies aligned perfectly, and as their erections slid together in a way that sent particularly powerful sparks up his spine, Harry felt James shudder against him as he breathed him in. The younger man's fingers rested against his shoulderblades, gently touching his back, moving down his spine to his waistband, and Harry kissed him, desperate and deep, nipped at his jaw and the shell of his ear. A small thrill ran up his spine when James tilted his head to give Harry better access and he nipped eagerly at the soft skin just below his ear, nipped down along the side to where his neck met his shoulder and bit down again, sucking another mark near the ones he'd left earlier, his cock jumping when James moaned for him. He could feel the other man getting harder, too, and knew they would both be leaking soon. Harry panted quietly against the other man's skin, pressing his nose into his hair for just a moment, to breathe him in again, trying to drink it all in at once, to keep it slow even though he really just wanted to shove the other man down and fuck him senseless.

"Good God, Harry," James gasped after a moment, one hand curling into his hair, holding on tight, and James's fingers felt so good in his hair it made him ache even more for the other man. "Fuck me already, for crying out loud."

Harry smiled against his skin, half-laughed to hide the surge of arousal and the flush creeping up the back of his neck. He rocked his hips, rolling them down to give them both much-needed friction and clicked his tongue. "Impatient," he mumbled. "Can't you see I'm trying to make this a slow, memorable experience? I could just take my time even more, you know, but you want it so much don't you?" He smiled more at the indignent sound James made. "I know—" Harry nipped gently at his neck again. "Why don't you tell me just how much you want me, and then I'll decide how hard I should fuck you." Oh, yes, he liked that idea. After all those years of wanting James so much, he wanted to hear the other man begging for him.

James growled quietly at that, cracked one eye open to look over at Harry, and dragged his nails down his back. "Like air," he said at last, and despite his usual good-natured, jovial, almost joking tone, he sounded quite serious. "I need you like air, and like water." He laughed, then, voice hoarse, and bit at Harry's jawline. "Christ, Harry, this is ridiculous, just fuck the living daylights out of me already."

"I'm going to do just that you filthy, impatient man," Harry growled, smiling, and nipped playfully at his lips, then leaned down and gave him a real kiss, long and slow and deep. When he drew back again, he leaned up on one elbow and reached for his bedside drawer to get the lube and one of the handful of rubbers he kept in there. He didn't often have sex, but that had never stopped him from being prepared, just in case, and as usual, he was quite glad for his foresight.

Sitting back, he felt suddenly cold as the air of the room hit him and James was no longer pressed tight against him. James made a quiet sound as well at the loss of their bodies pressed together, and Harry ran one soothing hand up the younger man's thigh to his knee and pressed his lips there, nipping at his skin. "Pull off your boxers and spread your legs for me, darling," he breathed, and James smiled and almost laughed.

"Darling," he said as he pushed his boxers down over his hips and off, dropping them to the floor, then spread his legs and leaned back, arching his hips up. "I like the sound of that."

"Darling it is, then." Harry smiled, kissed the side of his knee again, and stared down at the other man, raising his eyebrows appreciatively. James was all splayed out for him, his hips angled up, and Harry had a wonderful view of his hard cock pressing back against his stomach and the pink muscle of his entrance, gorgeous and still tight. Oh, he couldn't wait to touch him, and he and coated one of his fingers in lube, leaning back over him. "Relax for me, darling James," he whispered, and pressed his finger against the other man's entrance, rubbing it against the muscle. And when he felt James let out a long, slow breath and relax, he pressed just the tip of his finger inside.

James moaned, eyes rolling back in his head, his fingers gripping the blanket beneath them, and Harry gave him a moment, rubbed his thigh in long, soothing strokes, and waited until the tension flowed out of him again before he pressed his finger in all the way. It was so bloody hot and tight inside him he nearly gasped, and his cock pressed insistently against the front of his boxers. "Oh, I can't wait to be in you," he whispered to him, pressing against him on the inside, feeling how soft the muscle was. "You'll feel so good, so tight around me."

He pressed his finger a little deeper, until James was panting, and then drew it out again and coated two, pressing them in and twisting them, nice and easy and slow, up inside him. "Come on, open up for me darling," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his knee. "There you go, there's a good man. You feel bloody fantastic." James just moaned and arched his hips towards him, started fucking himself on Harry's fingers and Harry obliged, drawing them out and pressing them in again, setting a steady, even pace, spreading and curling his fingers inside him to coax the muscle to loosen. "You like that? Is that good?"

"Oh, it's so fucking good," James groaned, his eyes closed tight. "You have no idea." He swallowed. "More, please."

Harry hummed and smiled. "Nice and easy, darling. Don't push yourself." But he acquiesced and pulled his fingers out again, coating three and pressing them up against his entrance, pushing gently inside as James moaned beneath him. Once they were in, he pressed them in the rest of the way in one smooth movement and delighted in the way James arched up against him, pressed his hips into his hand, and he could see the man's cock twitch, a single drop of precum leaking down the side.

"Gorgeous," Harry whispered, kissing his knee again and gently fingerfucking him. "So, so gorgeous."

"Harry," James gasped, but he said nothing more, just let Harry coax him open for a few moments more before he said, voice strained, "That's good, Harry." James reached over and tangled his fingers into Harry's hair, and Harry leaned into that touch, meeting his eyes. "Put your cock in me. Come on, Harry, please. I know you want it."

"Oh, I do," Harry muttered, taking James's wrist in his hand and kissing his palm, nipping at the soft skin of his wrist. "I do, I do." Gently pulling his fingers out, he wiped them off on his boxers since he would have to wash those anyway and slipped out of them, dropping them to the floor with the rest of their clothes, and tore open the rubber, rolling it over his cock and exhaling slowly.

When he was done, he leaned up on one arm over James and coaxed his legs apart with one gentle palm, lifting his hips a little as well so that he could get a good position. "All right," he breathed. He hadn't done this in a while. He'd had a few men, on and off in the past few years, but nothing serious. He'd been too busy desperately wanting James. And now that he had him, he just wanted everything to be... perfect.

But James's fingers were in his hair, stroking it gently, and the other man was smiling up at him like he could do no wrong. Harry's heart pounded in his chest, in his ears, and he let out a slow, steady breath and positioned himself, pressing his thumb just beneath James's entrance, pulling a little on the muscle to hold him open, and pressed his cock against his gorgeous, fluttering hole.

James gasped, and Harry pushed harder against the muscle, taking his own cock in hand to guide himself as he pressed inside, just the tip at first. He felt James tense beneath him, and the other man groaned, but relaxed, so Harry pushed in further, deeper and deeper until his entire length was pressed up inside him and his balls rested against the younger man's gorgeous arse. Then he just stopped, and breathed, and he could feel James's heartbeat through his cock, and he moaned and leaned down over him, the two of them gasping together.

"Oh God, Harry," James got out after a moment, and he was flushed so beautifully beneath him, looking up at him with wide, brown eyes. "Oh... oh God."

"Good?"Harry breathed.

" _Very_ ," the other man assured him.

Harry leaned down, despite the slight strain it took to do so, and kissed him, long and slow, and at that angle he felt himself slip just a tad deeper and groaned at how damn good it felt to have James all around him, tight around his cock, hot and wet and everything he'd ever wanted and more.

Drawing out a little, he pressed back in, and just rocked into him, because it felt too good inside him to pull out yet, and the friction was so good, and when he moved like that James arched against him and moaned, loud and insistent. "Like that?" Harry hissed against his lips. "You're so hungry for it, even more than I am. Has it been a long time for you, too?"

"Too long," James admitted, then smiled a little. "Haven't been with anyone since Barcelona."

"Oh, God," Harry breathed. Barcelona had been almost a year ago now, and he'd always known James to be a _very_ sexual person. To go almost a year without... because he wanted Harry... Dear God.

Sitting back a little to try to get the perfect angle, he pushed into him a little harder, and then at last drew out, shuddering, until only the tip of his cock was still inside the other man, and then slammed back in all at once. James yelped in pleasure, moaned, and shoved his hips back up against Harry's to catch the thrust, so he did it again, harder, growling at the force of it, groaning at how good it was, and started up a nice, hard pace, drawing halfway out and shoving back in again. The sound of their hips snapping together filled the room, along with the wonderful wet sound of Harry fucking him each time he pressed back in, and he gripped the underside of James's thigh tight in his fingers, keeping his legs spread and bent back.

"Oh, you're so damn good," he growled to him as he thrust back into him. "You feel so bloody perfect, you're so hot and tight, and just look at how much you're leaking for me. God, James, I could fuck you forever, fuck you and make you come over and over, until you're senseless and screaming. You need me so much, don't you? You need me to fuck you until you can't remember your own name, until all you can think about is me."

James gasped beneath him, eyes closed, lips parted. He panted desperately, clinging to Harry's hair and the blanket, jerking his hips up to catch Harry's thrusts, to pull him in even deeper each time. "Oh, yes," he groaned as Harry fucked him, his sweat-slicked hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes closed. "Yes, Harry, yes, Harry. Harder, harder."

"Harder?" Harry repeated, "God, you're so needy James. So gorgeous and desperate for me." He swallowed hard, clenched the sheets, and did as James asked, picking up the pace, putting all his strong muscles to use and fucking him harder, as hard as he could manage, until he was shaking from the force of each thrust and James was arching beautifully up against him, leaking down along the side of his cock onto his stomach. "James," he whispered, "James. You want to come for me, I know you do. Come on, darling."

Letting go of his thigh, he grabbed the other man's cock instead, running his palm from base to tip and squeezing the head, jerking him in time with his thrusts. "You're so gorgeous, you're so fucking gorgeous. Come for me, darling James, come, come."

James panted harder, louder, jerked his hips more wildly, onto Harry's cock and into his hand, his fingers white-knuckled in his hair, and then his eyes flew open and he looked up at Harry, and that must have been what did it because a moment later he choked out a half-shout half-moan and shuddered all over, spilling himself violently across his stomach.

Harry couldn't possibly hold out any longer after watching that, after watching how beautifully James twitched as he came, his face flushed, his chest heaving, his cock and stomach soaked. A few more thrusts and Harry closed his eyes, shuddered and groaned, and went tumbling right over the edge with him, rocking into him as he came, gripping James's hip to steady himself. 

"Oh, dear God," he breathed at last, eyelids fluttering as the remants of that glorious, glorious wave of pleasure began to fade away, and he was just trembling and exhausted. James shook with him, beneath him, his eyes half-closed as he gasped for breath. "James," Harry whispered, his voice shaky, his tone reverent, and he kissed the man's knee and his thigh, soft and soothing, rubbed his hip with his palm, and then pulled out, both of them wincing a little as he did.

Pulling the rubber off himself, he tied it up and tossed it to the bin by the side of the bed, reached over and grabbed his boxers off the floor, and used them to mop up some of the issue on James's cock and stomach, then collapsed down on top of him, face buried against his shoulder.

James immediately wrapped his arms up around him, squeezing him, holding him close, kissing his neck. "Perfect," he whispered. "That was perfect, Harry. Utterly perfect."

Harry made a quiet sound in the back of his throat and closed his eyes, nuzzling James's skin, wrapping one arm around his waist to pull them closer together. It had been a while since he'd had sex, but it had been even longer since he'd really _felt_ something for the person he was with. Something strong, a feeling strong enough to make his heart clench and ache in his chest. There was just... something wonderful, something special about James. He'd felt it from the moment they met. They fit together so perfectly, and everything about the other man made him feel warm inside. He was... happy, and he coud hardly remember the last time he'd been happy. It was like they were meant to be together.

Harry kissed the other man's neck, pressed his nose into his hair. "I should get you cleaned up," he whispered, but James shook his head.

"Not yet. Just... lay here with me for a while." Warm fingers ran through Harry's hair, and down his back and he couldn't help but relax down against the other man. "You work too hard, Harry," James whispered, and even though his eyes were closed, Harry could feel the soft smile on James's face. "I know you, you'll be right up and back to work in five minutes if I let you. So just stay. Let us enjoy this for a little while."

Harry smiled into his hair and hummed in quiet agreement. "I'm supposing this won't be our last time together, then."

"Oh, no," James muttered, kissing his ear, smiling against the shell. "Not by far, Harry. Not by far."

Harry let out a happy, rumbling sound in his throat and pulled James closer, snuggled down against him. "Good," he mumbled, but that single word didn't quite convey the happiness in his chest, the fact that he suddenly felt like he could get up and jump for joy, could run a mile, climb a mountain.

At last, after all that time, after all those years, after pining and wanting something he thought he would never have, James was his.

 

Bonus: 

"Harry," Merlin called the next day when Harry saw him at the shop, then came over very quickly and stood very close, looming over and peering down at him, a frown on his face. "Harry," he said again.

Harry just looked at him.

"In the middle of the day?" Merlin hissed, exasperated. " _Really_ , Harry?"

And then Harry began to realize what he was talking about and a flush crept up the back of his neck. Still, he just smiled a little, as innocent as possible. "I'm not sure what you mean, my good man."

"You left your glasses on, Harry," Merlin said, blunt as always. "I could have watched the whole bloody thing."

"Oh." Harry was certainly flushing now, and he really didn't know what to say.

Merlin sighed, rubbing his brow with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm happy for you and James, really, I am, just... next time, take them off, Harry. For my own sanity, _please_."

"I will... do that, yes." Harry nodded.

Despite that promise, Merlin had a feeling he was going to be accidentally seeing a lot of James's arse in the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime maybe I'll write about what actually happened in Barcelona? Or whatever comes after this.


End file.
